


Слово за слово

by KurzUndGut



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurzUndGut/pseuds/KurzUndGut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Берти и Дживс договорились писать друг другу откровенные письма</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слово за слово

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Letter for Letter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/191707) by TJ. 



Англия, Лондон  
9 мая 1924

Дорогой Дживс!

Ты отсутствовал в обиталище Вустера не дольше двадцати четырех часов, а тоска по тебе уже прочно укоренилась в моем сердце. По правде сказать, она не покидала его с тех пор, как за тобой закрылась дверь. Черт возьми, я понимаю, что ты заслужил этот отпуск - да что там, тысячу отпусков за все, что сделал для меня, Дживс. Я только хочу, чтобы эти твои каникулы не длились так ужасно долго и ты не был так ужасно далеко. Тебе нравится Испания? Надеюсь, что да, и надеюсь, что нет: первое – потому что хочу, чтобы ты приехал домой отдохнувший, загорелый и подтянутый, а второе – потому что не могу перестать мечтать, как ты устанешь от льющегося семь дней подряд дождя и вернешься раньше, чем планировал.  
Ну, по крайней мере, я могу утешиться небольшим договором, который мы заключили, да, Дживс?  
Если честно, довольно трудно, как говорится, сделать первый шаг. То есть, ну, знаешь: вот так проводишь бессонные ночи, вертишься в постели, раздумывая, что же можно написать в таком письме, и все приходящие в голову идеи выглядят такими сочными и интересными. Но когда садишься за стол, чтобы наконец написать, что пришло тебе в голову, начинает казаться, что все это как-то уж чересчур. Это я к тому, Дживс, что нервничаю: никогда раньше такого не делал, и остается только надеяться, что у меня получится более-менее складно.  
Ну, по крайней мере, я попытаюсь, да?  
Дживс, не думаю, что ты знаешь, но мои простыни все еще пахнут тобой, поэтому, когда я ворочался без сна прошлой ночью, меня окружал твой свежий и теплый запах, мой милый камердинер. Я уткнулся носом в подушку - ту, что справа, на которой ты обычно спишь, и представлял, что вдыхаю запах твоих мягких волос. При этом я обнаружил, что хочу тебя — так же, как хочу всегда, когда ты лежишь со мной рядом. Ах, Дживс, я бы что угодно отдал, чтобы ты оказался тогда рядом. Вместо тебя были только мои бесталанные, совсем не похожие на твои руки, и я кончил, прижавшись к хранившей твой запах подушке.  
Пожалуйста, родной, напиши мне, как только сможешь. На самом деле я сейчас немного смущен, и для меня будет большим облегчением узнать, что ты так же скучаешь по мне, когда меня нет рядом.  
Жду ответа,  
Берти.

 

Испания, Марбэлла

11 мая 1924

Мистер Вустер!

Я получил Ваше письмо и чрезвычайно Вам за него благодарен, сэр. Отдых на побережье мне очень нравится. Погода стоит хорошая. Тем не менее я скучаю по дому и жду окончания каникул.  
Всего наилучшего,  
Р. Дживс.

 

Телеграмма от 13 мая, 23:45 откуда: Лондон, W1, куда: Марбэлла, La Comuidad Andalucía

ДЖИВС ТЧК МЫ ЗПТ ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬМИ ЗПТ ДОГОВОРИЛИСЬ ВСКЛ

 

Испания, Марбэлла

13 мая 1924

Мистер Вустер!

Вашу телеграмму только что доставили, и я пишу, чтобы исправить оплошность, допущенную мною в прошлом письме. Конечно, Вы правы, сэр. Мы действительно договорились. Тем не менее должен признать, что, давая обещание, я и представить себе не мог, насколько трудно будет его выполнить. Вы знаете меня, сэр, возможно даже лучше, чем я сам. Представьте Вашего верного Дживса, которого Вы считали образцом умеренности и хладнокровия, за выполнением предстоящего мне задания. Это все равно, что заставить камень плыть, а не тонуть.  
Но я понимаю, что с моей стороны было бы нечестно увиливать - ведь Вы так смело ринулись вперед. Когда я открывал Ваше первое письмо, нож для бумаги дрожал у меня в руке при одной мысли о том, что Вы могли написать. Я почти ожидал, что в последнюю минуту робость остановит Вас, потому что раньше Вы о таких вещах вслух никогда не говорили. Даже на пике удовольствия Вы только тихо стонете, ни единого бранного слова не срывается с Ваших губ. Я люблю звуки, которые Вы издаете, но Ваше письмо произвело на меня еще более сильное впечатление. Представляя, как Вы лежите один в постели, я чувствую жалость. И желание.  
Здесь, в деревне, я живу очень уединенно. Я снял небольшой коттедж на время поездки, он расположен в очень приятном местечке неподалеку от доков, где я могу арендовать любое доступное рыболовецкое судно. Утро обычно начинается с ловли креветок, затем я сижу с удочкой на мелководье или прогуливаюсь по пляжу. Так проходят дни. Общение с людьми, которых я случайно встречаю, ограничиваются только приветствием – большего не позволяет мой испанский. Раньше я был бы счастлив возможности побыть наедине со своими мыслями как можно дольше. Но в этом году отпуск не приносит мне былого удовольствия.  
И в этом виноваты Вы.  
Простите меня, сэр. Я не могу закончить это письмо так, как Вам бы хотелось. Если Вы согласны, я выражу Вам свою любовь по приезде в Лондон, чтобы Вы простили мне нарушение договора. Будто слова могут передать, что я чувствую на самом деле. За сим, простите.

Р. Д.

 

Англия, Лондон  
16 мая 1924

Дживс, глупый ты осел!

Не так уж все сложно, как ты полагаешь. Да, признаюсь, написать первое письмо мне было трудно — но стоило начать, как слова полились сами собой. Наверное, это как признание. Почему бы тебе не начать с простого, Дживс? Ты писал, что не совсем ожидал от моего письма откровенных деталей. Оно тебя шокировало? Ты прочитал его один раз и немедленно бросил в огонь или перечитывал, чтобы удержать в памяти подробности?  
Мне тут пришло в голову: может быть, тебе мое письмо совсем не понравилось и ты пошел на попятный, потому что больше не хочешь говорить на эту тему? Если это так, Дживс, - ты только скажи. Я не стану сердиться, и мы просто выкинем всю эту затею из головы.  
Но думаю – и говорю я об этом только потому, что читал и перечитывал твое письмо много раз – дело в другом. Ты утверждаешь, что испытывал желание, представляя, что я там один в нашей постели. Признаться, запечатав свое письмо, я почувствовал, как меня захлестывает прилив схожих эмоций.  
Исходя из этого, я не могу не подозревать, что желание, вызванное моим предыдущим письмом, вылилось в некое действие, о котором я не без удовольствия прочел бы в твоем ответе, Дживс. Ты представлял себе меня и наше лондонское ложе или думал о загорелых смазливых юношах, которыми так и кишит побережье Испании в это время года? И если верен второй вариант, то все в порядке, Дживс, ты можешь не стесняясь рассказать мне: эти письма – лучшее место для секретов и мыслей, посещающих нас в темноте.  
Молодой господин, разумеется, решительно против самой идеи того, что ты можешь найти себе ладного испанского мальчика на время отпуска. Но, признаться, мое воображение (а это все, что нам доступно на безжизненной равнине бумаги) рисует изумительной красоты картины в вустеровском мозгу. Ты, все еще немного бледный, после долгого года, проведенного в старой доброй Англии и обвившийся вокруг твоего потрясающего тела темноволосый красавец, который желает тебя так же сильно, как я. Может быть, ты прижмешь его к белоснежному песку пляжа - если он так пустынен, как ты описывал, то вполне подходит для всякого рода плотских утех. Или ты бы предпочел привести этого юношу в свой коттедж и устроить там небольшой беспорядок?  
Может быть, эти образы дадут пищу для твоего следующего письма? Хотя я был бы рад любому ответу от тебя, Дживс. Даже если ты не намерен придерживаться того небольшого соглашения, что мы заключили, я все же хотел бы увидеть твой почерк на листе бумаги, который даст мне знать, что ты думаешь обо мне. И если ты не можешь описывать свои тайные мечты, как я, то не беспокойся и просто напиши мне о ловле креветок, да о чем угодно, что ты можешь мне рассказать.  
Я безумно по тебе скучаю, старина.  
Твой,  
Берти.

 

Телеграмма от 19 мая, 15:45 откуда: Марбэлла, La Comuidad Andalucía, куда: Лондон, W1

СЭР ТЧК ПОЖАЛУЙСТА ЗПТ НЕ ОТКРЫВАЙТЕ ПИСЬМО ВСКЛ УМОЛЯЮ ВАС ЗПТ СОЖГИТЕ ЕГО ПОСЛЕ ПОЛУЧЕНИЯ ВСКЛ

 

Испания, Марбэлла

19 мая 1924

Любимый!

С присущей тебе добротой ты оставляешь мне пути для отступления от данного обещания, не считаясь с собственными желаниями. И все же я понимаю: ты хочешь, чтобы я высказался столь же искренне, как это сделал ты, что ясно читается между строчек твоего последнего письма. Мне понадобилось несколько часов честных размышлений в тишине маленького коттеджа, под завывание ветра в печной трубе и стук дождя в окна, чтобы убедить себя снова взяться за ручку.  
Я попытаюсь действовать согласно Вашим желаниям, сэр. Простите, если не сумею найти нужных слов: у меня нет опыта в составлении подобного рода корреспонденции. Так или иначе, я решил последовать тому совету, который Вы дали мне в прошлом своем письме. (Кстати, я не бросил Ваши письма в огонь. Они спрятаны на дне моего саквояжа.)  
В присущей Вам очаровательно-уклончивой манере Вы спрашиваете, достиг ли я оргазма, читая Ваши письма. Теперь я могу сказать Вам: да. Несколько раз.  
Но это сейчас не важно. Гораздо больше меня интересует то, что Вы упорно продолжаете думать, что я могу завести испанского любовника. Вы говорите, что это не более чем фантазия, но я не мог не заметить тревогу в Ваших словах. Ты действительно думаешь, Бертрам, что я мог думать о ком-нибудь, кроме тебя, с тех пор как приехал сюда? Мои мысли снова и снова возвращаются к тебе: к твоему телу, к тем звукам, которые ты издаешь, когда я сосу твой член или ласкаю его рукой. Вспоминая непристойный солоноватый вкус на языке, я вижу перед собой не безликого испанца, но тебя - и только тебя.  
И если дело не во мне, то, может быть, в Вас, мой возлюбленный господин? Вам хочется найти другого любовника, пока меня нет с Вами? Вы хотите пригласить мистера Виншипа, чтобы он перегнул Вас через спинку дивана? Вы представляете себе, как лежите, распростертый на крышке рояля, и мистер Поттер-Пирбрайт трахает Вас?  
Нет, по-моему, это мистер Поттер-Пирбрайт, если и согласится на любовную связь с Вами, захочет лечь под Вас на рояль. Вы можете сделать это, сэр, если захотите, и я никогда не узнаю. К тому же Вы будете полностью в своем праве: в конце концов, Вы только человек, а меня так давно нет рядом. Я могу даже обнаружить Вас за этим занятием, вернувшись из отпуска раньше на день или два. Что ты сделаешь, Бертрам, если я застану тебя с другим любовником в нашей квартире? Предложишь мне вас обоих как компенсацию? Настоишь, чтобы я вместо тебя вошел в послушное тело твоего любовника? А Ваши изумительные руки, сэр, будут ласкать меня, пока я заканчиваю то, что Вы начали?  
Но все это только безумные грезы человека, запертого дождем в одиноком домике. Глупо считать, что ты на такое способен, Бертрам. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что не только к тебе по ночам приходят сумасшедшие видения. Я хочу тебя — и мне кажется, что все остальные тоже должны тебя хотеть. И когда я вдали от дома, ревность ширится в моей груди, порождая подобные фантазии, в которых я могу повлиять на ситуацию.  
Пожалуй, мне стоит сконцентрироваться на приятных мыслях только о нас двоих.  
Недавно я вспоминал последний раз, когда мы занимались любовью перед моим отъездом в отпуск. Это игры моей памяти - или ты действительно оседлал меня как совершеннейший распутник той ночью? Я скрупулезно восстанавливаю в памяти каждую минуту той ночи, занятый бездумным делом вроде ловли креветок или рыбалки: ты лежишь на спине обнаженный, — только подтяжки зацепились за лодыжки, пока ты спешно раздевался. Как мне нравилось терзать тебя той ночью, Бертрам, медленно исследуя твою кожу - а ты жаждал быстрой разрядки. Помнишь, каким твердым стал твой член, после моих бесконечно долгих ласк? Я обратил особое внимание, сэр, на те моменты, когда мой язык оказывался лишь немного ниже, чем обычно, - только тень прикосновения к корню Вашего члена, к яичкам. Теперь я могу сказать Вам, что действия мои не были случайностью. Я был поглощен невероятным исследованием: запоминая каждый Ваш вздох, дрожь каждой мышцы. Думаю, я выяснил той ночью, чего ты хочешь на самом деле, но не решаешься сказать. Ты хочешь, чтобы я опустил голову ниже и ласкал языком отверстие так же, как я ласкаю твой член. Я вижу это по тому, как твои бедра подаются вперед, когда я приближаюсь к той точке, где ты хочешь почувствовать меня, ты приглашающе раздвигаешь ноги, мой прекрасный, молчаливый господин. Почему ты не скажешь, не прикажешь мне ублажать тебя так, как ты того желаешь? Одного намека мне будет вполне достаточно, чтобы погрузиться языком в глубину твоего узкого отверстия. Ах, как, должно быть, ты будешь кричать, Бертрам, когда я наконец сделаю это для тебя.  
Я мечтаю сделать это немедленно по возвращении домой в конце месяца. Я открою дверь и вместо того, чтобы застать тебя с другим мужчиной (такое нелепо даже воображать), увижу, как ты ждешь меня - в одном халате. Я возьму тебя, едва переступив порог, разверну, и ты прижмешься щекой к прохладной стене, пока я срываю с тебя халат. А затем встану на колени меж твоих разведенных ног. Будет ли это достаточной платой за то, что я оставил своего возлюбленного в одиночестве на столько недель? Наверное, мне придется вымыть стену после того, как ты на нее кончишь.  
Но, может быть, Вам мало моего рта, моего члена, пронзающего Вас? Вы спрашивали меня, сэр, почему я не позволил Вам пользоваться новой тростью, которую Вы принесли несколько месяцев назад. Тогда я не хотел говорить Вам, потому что стыдился самой мысли об этом, но наконечник той трости настолько напоминал мне фаллос, что я просто не мог видеть Вас с ней на публике. У Вас создалось впечатление, что я считаю эту вещь недопустимой, на самом же деле я спрятал ее подальше вместе с фантазией, в которой Вы прижаты к стене в прихожей.  
Я хочу ласкать тебя языком, пока твоя плоть не станет влажной и мягкой, затем достать из кармана пиджака мазь, которой мы пользуемся в постели, снять трость с подставки и дразнить тебя ее прикосновениями, пока ты не начнешь прогибаться, насаживаться на нее, умолять о чем угодно, что может наполнить тебя. Я мечтаю трахать тебя ею, Бертрам, пока ты не упадешь на ковер, на колени, и возьмешь мой член в рот. Как бы мне хотелось видеть, как твои губы смыкаются на моей плоти, в то время как наконечник тонкой трости проникает в тебя в бешеном ритме. Даже сейчас я не могу писать твердой рукой и вынужден довести себя до разрядки, вспоминая эти беспутные строки, так же, как ты, один в постели, неистово желая, чтобы ты был рядом. Боже, как я скучаю по твоему запаху, твоим отчаянным всхлипам!  
Итак, письмо написано. Я лягу спать, а утром, если достанет смелости, запечатаю и отправлю его, в надежде, что оно доставит Вам хотя бы скоротечное удовольствие.  
Если я сказал что-то оскорбившее Вас, простите меня, сэр. Боюсь, я так хочу Вас, что схожу с ума.  
С любовью,  
Дживс.

 

Телеграмма от 22 мая, 10:19 откуда: Лондон, W1, куда: Марбэлла, La Comuidad Andalucía

ПРОЧЕЛ ПИСЬМО ТЧК ВСЕ ХОРОШО ТЧК ЛУЧШЕ ЗПТ ЧЕМ ХОРОШО ВСКЛ СКОРО НАПИШУ ТЧК

 

Англия, Лондон  
23 мая 1924

Мой единственный и неповторимый, любовь всей моей жизни, мой драгоценный Дживс!

Ты блистательный, невероятный, бесподобный, потрясающий, лучший на всем белом свете человек! Получив телеграмму, обогнавшую письмо, я очень удивился: в самом деле, что такого, черт возьми, в нем могло быть, если тебя так напугало, что я прочту его. Признаюсь, я с самого начала не собирался выполнять того, о чем ты просишь в телеграмме. Я с нетерпением ждал твоего письма и не был разочарован.  
Боже мой, старина, как ты мог переживать из-за того, что написал такое письмо! Я думал, что ты смущен, потому что не знаешь что сказать - а оказывается тебя прямо таки распирает от непристойных идей. Мне бы хватило и единственной сцены с описанием, как мой друг и я ублажаем тебя на крышке рояля, но твои фантазии, о восхитительное чудо из чудес, на этом не закончились. Я перечитал письмо раз десять в невероятном возбуждении. В том же состоянии я проделал с десяток других вещей. К слову сказать, боюсь, что по приезде домой тебе придется помыть стену.  
Не могу дождаться, когда этот месяц закончится, и ты вернешься сюда, домой. В будущем году, возможно, мне удастся убедить тебя включить меня в программу твоего отпуска. Не хотелось бы, чтобы тебе пришлось заботиться о моем комфорте еще и во время законного отдыха, но ведь мы можем поменяться местами, да? Я могу играть твоего слугу, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Конечно, мои успехи в готовке, уборке и починке вещей плачевны и тебе придется обойтись теми немногими талантами, которыми я обладаю, но не думаю, что у тебя найдутся причины жаловаться. Ты хотел бы, чтобы я был с тобой в Испании? Утром, пока ты ловишь креветки, я бы загорал на пляже, а вернувшись к обеду, ты смог бы проверить какова на вкус моя согретая солнцем кожа. Но, может, ты устал от Испании и тебе больше по вкусу снежные вершины Швейцарии? Я где-то слышал, что снег обостряет ощущения от оральных ласк. Что скажешь, Дживс? Мой горячий рот и медленно тающий снег по всей длине твоего члена?  
Вот пишу это – и сокрушенно качаю головой. Все мои слова кажутся легковесными и пустыми в сравнении с твоим письмом. Честное слово, меня все еще трясет.  
Мне теперь никогда не выкинуть образ этой трости из головы. Ты действительно ее где-то спрятал? Я обыскал квартиру сверху донизу, но ее нигде нет. Теперь мне кажется, что ты все это выдумал в порыве чистого вдохновения. Это ничего, Дживс, но лучше бы эта трость сейчас стояла в коридоре на подставке. Чтобы ты, как говорится, действовал сообразно своим мыслям. В любом случае, не проблема найти множество разных штук, которыми ты мог бы трахнуть меня, Дживс. Говорят, в Кэмдене есть магазин, в котором продаются специальные игрушки. Интересно, мог бы я зайти туда и притвориться, что покупаю их для какой-нибудь женщины? Или по моему лицу все сразу бы поняли, что у меня на уме? Может быть, когда ты вернешься, я удивлю тебя обширным выбором всевозможных вариантов для использования на мне.  
Забавно но думая о твоем возвращении, я вспоминаю нашу последнюю ночь. В своем последнем письме ты интересовался, действительно ли я вел себя, как развратник - думаю, так и было. Мысль, что ты уедешь на целые четыре недели, была мне просто невыносима. Не то чтобы ты этого не заслуживал, но это же уйма времени. Пока тебя не было, столько всего случилось. Я отражал атаки тетушек, которые вечно знают, как лучше, и друзей из «Трутней», немедленно нуждающихся в добром совете. Без тебя все, конечно, было намного сложнее, это я понимал еще до твоего отъезда. Так что той ночью я просто не мог сдержаться. Прости меня. Ты хоть понимаешь, как не терпелось мне остаться с тобой наедине в тот вечер? Мне нравится старина Таппи, но ужин длился просто вечность. А потом я так спешил раздеться, что, кажется, оторвал пару пуговиц.  
Дживс, сделай мне одолжение, ладно? Когда приедешь и привезешь мои письма, спрятанные у тебя с саквояже, прочитай мне вслух те, которые ты мне написал. Я хочу услышать, как звучат великолепно написанные непристойности произнесенные твоим чудным голосом. По-моему, ты никогда еще не говорил вслух «трахаться» - и я очень хочу это услышать. Просто думаю об этом, и у меня снова встает. Если вустеровское тело продолжит реагировать подобным образом, к твоему возвращению я буду просто истощен. Это еще не говоря о том, что со мной делает мысль о том, как твой чудесный язык касается твоего молодого господина в местах, которые не принято упоминать. Ты правда сделаешь это, если я попрошу? Или это так же, как и трость, просто слова, написанные под влиянием момента? Дай мне знать, когда вернешься, Дживс, если ты говорил серьезно, объясни мне это какой-нибудь умной фразой. А лучше сделай все, как в твоем письме, и возьми меня прямо в прихожей. Я серьезно, Дживс: я надену халат и больше ничего. Ты, конечно, будешь выглядеть безупречно, как всегда, но если не наденешь белья, это значительно упростит дело, да?  
Вот теперь мне очень неудобно сидеть - так сильно у меня стоит. Пишу я правой рукой и ощущение левой на члене странное и непривычное. Я бы мог представить, что это твоя рука, если бы она не была такой нетвердой. У тебя-то руки никогда не дрожат, Дживс. Господи, но если подумать, что твоя идеальная маска может соскользнуть, и ты превратишься в животное, ведомое только желанием, а я буду трепетать в твоих сокрушительных объятьях, не желая оказаться нигде больше… Я был бы счастлив, Дживс…  
Я довольно бурно кончил и не слишком соображаю, поэтому сейчас запечатаю письмо и отправлю, не перечитывая. Надеюсь, оно нормально дойдет.  
Береги себя и возвращайся скорее, Дживс. Я люблю тебя.  
Твой,  
Берти.

P.S. насчет халата я серьезно, если ты согласен.

 

Телеграмма от 26 мая, 09:00 откуда: Марбэлла, La Comuidad Andalucía, куда: Лондон, W1

ПОЛУЧИЛ ПИСЬМО ТЧК ВЕРНУСЬ НА ПЕРВОМ ЖЕ СУДНЕ ТЧК ЖДИТЕ НА ТРИ ДНЯ РАНЬШЕ ТЧК В ХАЛАТЕ ТЧК


End file.
